Dear Atlas
by ekiyono13
Summary: Semi-AU. Jane Rizzoli and her team are in for a rude awakening when a notorious Doctor collapses in the BPD. A scientist who worked for the Doctor reveals information that Jane isn't ready to accept. However, in order to save millions of lives, Jane and her team must make the ultimate sacrifice. Rated T for now. Cover by Ranejizzoli :D
1. Introduction

Dear Atlas

"For we are opposed around the world by a monolithic and ruthless conspiracy that relies primarily on covert means for expanding its sphere of influence-on infiltration instead of invasion, on subversion instead of elections, on intimidation instead of free choice, on guerrillas by night instead of armies by day. It is a system which has conscripted vast human and material resources into the building of a tightly knit, highly efficient machine that combines military, diplomatic, intelligence, economic, scientific and political operations.

Its preparations are concealed, not published. Its mistakes are buried, not headlined. Its dissenters are silenced, not praised. No expenditure is questioned, no rumor is printed, no secret is revealed. It conducts the Cold War, in short, with a war-time discipline no democracy would ever hope or wish to match."

-John F. Kennedy

National broadcast alerts were screaming sirens through the empty squad room of the Boston Police Department. News warnings flashed across television screens all throughout the state of Massachusetts. Outside, the streets were filled with smoke and people crowding in the middle of them. Gas masks were hung on people's angry faces.

It was innocent people, broken and pushed to their limits. Pain filled the eyes of every child, mother, father, woman, and man. The only ones not affected were the cold reapers that stood with intimidation and force.

"..._Riots have formed all over the world. People are rising up against all authorities..." _ staticed from every radio. "..._This is not a war, I repeat not a war. This is total world annihilation..." _


	2. Killer in the Crowd

Killer in the Crowd

"_A little knowledge is dangerous. So is a lot." - A. Einstein_

**One Year Earlier **

An elder man found himself at the Boston Police Department and was relieved. He noticed to the right of him a small cafe, where he saw a beautiful older lady working. Smiling he walked over and waited patiently for his turn inline.

"What'll it be for you today?" Angela Rizzoli asked the older man. She took note that he had to be older then her, and obviously not from the precinct. By now, she knew who the regulars were and exactly what meal they were coming down for.

"Yes, Miss, may I please just get a glass of Orange Juice?" He replied slowly to the woman.

"Sure, I'll have it for you in just a moment." The woman retreated into the back room only to emerge with a brand new bottle of Orange Juice. She quickly broke the seal, unscrewed the lid, and poured it into a white foam cup.

"That'll be $2.50." Angela said while handing the beverage to him over the counter.

The man smiled and pulled out the only bill he had left in his wallet. He held it for a brief moment with his hands unable to steady themselves due to his age. "Here." He handed the woman the ten dollar bill. "Keep it all. No change."

Angela looked at the man and then at the bill she held in her hand. "Are you sure? I really don't know if I can take this much."

"Take it. You're a beautiful woman, and if it were to be the last time I handed someone money and tipped them, it would be my pleasure to have you be the recipient. However, I would like to ask if there is a Detective or police officer I can have a chat with." His smile now turned into a dull frown.

"Thank you and of course, my daughter is a detective, I can get her for you. I know she is one of the best here..." Angela couldn't help but go on a tangent about how wonderful her lovely daughter was.

The old man listened with the greatest interest and when she finished, "May I please speak to her? It is sort of a dire situation I need to resolve quickly, you see I've been being chased..."

She reacted quickly before he could finish and picked up the precinct phone to call Jane's cell.

"What, Ma?"

"Janie, there is a man who would like to speak to you down here in the cafe." Angela retorted.

"Okay, be down in a minute, can you have me a sandwich ready for Maura and I?"

"Sure, Hun. I'll have it done when you get here." They hung up.

Angela turned to the man who was now sitting alone at a round high table slowly drinking his orange juice and then pulled out a napkin with a small pill inside. Angela could tell that the man was worn down, and had a sad look on his face. She sighed and walked over to him.

"She should be here any moment." She touched his shoulder lightly. "If you need anything at all just let me know."

She tried to make eye contact with him, but she had no luck in breaking his stare at his napkin, she could see tears swell up in his eyes, and she figured it was time to just go back to work and let Jane help the poor soul out.

As she reached the counter, Jane had popped out of the elevator fixing her jacket and walking towards the man.

"That man right there?" Jane asked in a low voice.

Angela nodded.

As Jane started to make her way over to him, he slipped the pill in his mouth and downed it with orange juice.

"Hello, Sir, I'm detective Jane Rizzoli, what can I help you with?" She held her hand out across from him and awaited a name and handshake.

"Jane Rizzoli..." He tried to smile "...You have a beautiful mother, take care of her..."

Jane got a weird vibe from the man sitting across from her. She took a deep look at him and noticed something wasn't right. His face had tightened with every muscle, she could tell that he was starting to have trouble breathing and brought his hands to his chest.

"Jesus Ma, what the hell did you put in his orange juice?" Jane shot a serious look at her mom, and looked back to a man starting to convulse. Her eyes widened as he was starting to fall to the floor, she tried to catch him to make sure he didn't fall so hard.

"Call Maura! Right now and EMS! Now!" Without hesitation Angela called for Maura and then the EMS. Jane was now huddling over the man trying to rub his shoulders, and going into cop mode.

"We are getting you some help." The detective kept repeating to the man still convulsing on the floor. She wasn't sure what she had to do and silently kept praying that Maura would walk through the doors while trying to comfort the man.

"Come on Maura, I need you." She whispered to herself while holding the mans hand now.

Maura finally walked through the door and saw Jane and the man immediately.

"What happened?" Maura knelt by the man and quickly reacted. She turned the man on his side and tried to keep his head steady. "I need something to put under his head now!" Maura barked and Angela ran over with her apron crumbled in a ball. Maura picked up the man's head as gently as she could and placed the apron under him to cushion him from hitting his head more.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything, Ma told me that he wanted to talk to me, and as soon as I walked through the doors and said one word he started freaking out. God Maura what do we do." Jane rambled on.

Maura looked extremely worried. "We have to wait it out, Jane. Until EMS comes, there isn't anything that I can do right now. It looks like he may be having a reaction to something, the way he convulsed out of no where and his muscles are cramping up or he could be suffering from serious cardiac arrest."

Jane couldn't help but worry, she tried to clear her head to think of what she could do to help. Suddenly after what seemed like an hour but was only a minute, the man stopped convulsing and laid limp on the ground.

"Oh...H-He stopped..." Jane waved her hands at the man at the ground but didn't know what the hell to expect next. She felt like she was watching a scary movie behind her hands with spaces between her fingers.

"He has no pulse, I have to start CPR." Maura started her ABC's of assessing the man and shortly began CPR. However, it wasn't long until the EMS ran through the door and came to their side. Maura grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her back to let the men do their job.

To Jane everything sounded like a blur, she couldn't believe everything that just happened in front of her. She could hear the men asking questions but she couldn't make them out. All she knew that what ever they were asking her was being intercepted by Maura's answers. . . . 'Clear!' The man's body jolted to the shock. Again. . . . 'Clear!' Still nothing. . . 'Clear!' Finally she noticed them packing up.

"Th-That's it? It's done, it's over?"

The men shook their heads and the head paramedic responded. "We lost him, we lost him before we even got here, there was nothing you or your M.E. Could do to save him. I'm sorry."

"Okay..." Jane really hated what she was about to say, but knew that she had to do it. "I'm Boston Homicide." She spoke to the head paramedic. "I am going to...have to ask you to leave the body...until we can further assess if this was a natural cause of death or homicide. If that's okay with my Chief Medical Examiner?" She shot a look at Maura and Maura nodded back with consent.

"If you have any problems, please call me or my Lt." Jane handed them a card."Do you mind taking him around back to the morgue?"

The paramedic nodded and did as asked. Jane sighed and looked at Maura while placing her hand on the M.E.'s shoulder. "Guess we have our worked cut out for us today."

* * *

Jane was pacing back and forth in the autopsy room while Maura hovered over the body and started to undress him to begin her usual procedures.

Jane stopped for a second and without turning to look at Maura, "God, it was so weird, it was like one moment he was fine and then BAM! Something in his eyes changed, like that was it for him and then he dropped to the ground and started convulsing. There was nothing I could do, I felt so helpless, Maura."

"Jane...whatever killed this man, we will know soon enough, just let me do what I need to do. I will do a full autopsy, run a toxicology screen, and treat him like I would any other person who has the privilege to lay on my table." Maura hoped her end joke would make Jane cheer up a little. However, the only thing it did was break the brunette's stare.

"Did you look through all that for any Identification? I want to find out why the hell he wanted to see a detective for before he dropped." She pointed over to the clothes that Maura had stripped the man of.

Maura paused from looking at the man and dug through the pockets of his clothing only to find a small leather wallet.

"I found a wallet." She held the wallet up and waited for Jane to slip on her latex gloves before handing it to her.

"Thanks..." The detective opened the wallet up and looked in all the slits. The wallet was empty except for a warn out business card with the name Sadie Clark followed by a phone number. Jane scrunched up her face and tried to make sense of it.

"Hey Maura, I'm going to go talk to Ma and go see if I can get ahold of the person listed on this card. Lift prints from the body if you can and send them in so we can get a hit on who this man is...or...was." Before Maura could look up and nod an understanding to Jane, the brunette had already disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

While Maura was working in the morgue, Jane worked her way up to the cafe to begin questioning her mother.

"Hey Ma." Jane caught Angela off guard. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions about what happened?"

Angela gave sad eyes but came out from behind the counter to sit with Jane.

"Jane, I don't know what happened, one minute he was ordering a drink, the next asking for you, and then he just collapses to the floor and dies. That was brand new Orange Juice that I gave him...I feel so terrible..."

"Ma, stop. " She interrupted. "What did the man pay you with? We found his wallet but there was only this?" She flashed the worn business card and then placed it back in her blazer pocket.

"You know, that was strange. He gave me ten dollars for something that was $2.50 and told me to keep it cause I was beautiful and that if it were the last time he gave a tip to someone he wanted it to be someone like me. Maybe he knew he was going to die?"

Jane tried to think the confusion out of her head, but it just seemed the more information she kept taking in, it only got worse. "Okay, Ma what did he do when he got his orange juice? Anything weird, suspicious? Did he say anything that might have been important?"

"There was something, Jane. He said he wanted to talk to you and it was dire, said he was being chased. Also, when he sat down he only drank enough Orange Juice to take his pill."

"Pill...? Did he say who was after him?" Jane tried to draw connections.

"No. He didn't really say to much after that. I don't know what else there is to say."

"Okay, thanks Ma." She grabbed her hand for a brief moment and then turned to go to the squad room.

* * *

After briefing Korsak and Frost, on the man that had passed away in the cafe, she started preparing her nerves to call the person on the card. If there was anything she hated doing most it was informing anyone who was close that someone dear had passed away, let alone getting them in for questioning after the news.

She sighed one last time, and begin to dial the number on the work phone.

"Hello, is this Sadie Clark? This is Detective Jane Rizzoli Boston Homicide Unit."

"...Yes this is her..." The person on the other side was silent and Jane breathed in deep to speak once more.

"A man passed away today in our Department and the only thing he had left on him was a card with your name on it. Is there any chance you know him and would you be willing to come in to help answer a few questions?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure I know him, um...his name, you can try and check, Dr. William Lee Bowers. I would definitely be willing to answer questions for you or do whatever else you need me to do."

"Great thanks, would you be willing to come in today later this afternoon?"

"Sounds fine time to me. I'll see you then Detective Jane Rizzoli."

The phone clicked.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. It's one that I have been planning for awhile and I am super excited to finally start introducing it to everyone. Please leave reviews and feedback! :D Always appreciated. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Words I Never Said, Pt 1

**A/N: Okay, so there is a lot of information I am going to throw at you all here in the next chapter or two. Bare with me, it's stuff that you have to know in order to understand the rest of the story. I broke this down into two parts so you wouldn't get bored. Sadie Clark - by the way, is played by Milla Jovovich. Just so you have an idea. Okay! Enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews and support! Please feel free to leave more!**

* * *

Words I Never Said, Pt. 1

"_Withholding information that would get innocent people killed was the right thing to do, not a journalistic sin." - Eason Jordan_

Jane was waiting impatiently in the squad room. She swiveled in her chair and tapped a pencil on the edge of some stacked papers piling on her desk while she stared puzzled at her computer screen.

"You okay over there, Jane?" Detective Frost glanced up at his partner. He could tell that there was something bothering her and as usual was willing to do whatever it took to make her feel better.

"I just don't get it..." Jane stared and bit her lip.

"Don't get what exactly?" Frost tilted his head over his computer.

"Tell me...that you don't think it's weird that he drops dead after being chased." She shoots a look over to Frost as if she was analyzing his expressions to get an answer, but then continued. "Not only that but what killed him. Was it really because he was old, or did they do something to him before he arrived here...and get this I keep searching the databases for Dr. William Lee Bowers, and there's nothing. As a doctor you'd think there would be information on the guy."

"Didn't your mom say something about a pill though?"

"Yeah, but we don't know what it could have been. For all we know it could have been tylenol." Jane shrugged. "Maura is doing tests now, so maybe we will be able to find out what he took."

"I can see it now. Dr. Isles rattling on about stomach contents once again." Frost joked but then realized that it wasn't a bright idea when his stomach went queazy. He shook the image from his mind and looked at the still disconnected brunette in front of him.

"This is really getting to you, huh?" Frost felt for his partner, but he was as clueless as her and didn't really know how to answer the questions that spewed out of the brunette.

"Yeah...well, it's not everyday I see a man look completely normal one minute and then drop dead the next, and not be able to do anything about it."

Frost nodded figured there wasn't much else to be said. He went back to work and let Jane work things out for herself, after all Jane was good at that.

Jane sighed and dropped the pencil while checking her watch. "Hey Frost, I'm going to go wait in the cafe, the woman on the card should be here any minute."

She put her blazer on in one sweeping motion and left without another word.

* * *

When Jane finally made it down to the cafe, she could see an unfamiliar woman sitting at one of the tables being bothered by her mother. 'God Ma..' Jane huffed and rolled her eyes. She picked up her pace to try and catch her mother's attention.

When she finally made it over to the table her eyes widened with embarrassment when she caught the last part of the conversation. "Now, you're a beautiful woman and all, but Detective Jane Rizzoli is with Dr. Maura Isles so don't try to pull a fast one, if you know what I mean."

The woman wore a flattered smile as she looked away. "What the hell, Ma?" Jane interrupted the conversation grabbing the crook of her mother's arm and pulled her out of ear shot from the woman.

Angela noted the you-did-not-just-say-that look on her daughter's face and gave a semi-fearful look back. "The muffins are done, I gotta-I gotta go, Jane." She unhinged her arm from the brunette and took off like a lightening bolt. Jane gave an irritated sigh and returned to the now alone woman sitting at the table.

"Okay, seriously, Dr. Isles and I are _not _together. Not that it-uh...matters." Jane tried to smile when she realized she was only digging a hole for herself. She had feelings for the Doctor, but she never spoke of them because it meant that she could lose the one person she ever cared about if the feelings weren't reciprocated. "Anyways, I'm Detective Jane...Rizzoli...and you must be?"

"Sadie Clark." The woman's eye met Jane's, and the brunette was now caught in an ice blue stare. The woman in front of her was breathtaking.

"Well at least my mother was right about one thing, you _are_ beautiful." Jane laughed hesitantly, still caught in the ice blue trance.

Sadie blushed and looked down at the table to break the gaze. "Is this how detectives do interrogations now?" She glanced back up awaiting Jane's answer.

"Uh..no." Jane went back into cop mode remembering the situation she initially called Sadie to the precinct for. "If I were to show you the man that collapsed earlier today, do you think you would be able to identify him?"

"Of course. If it's the man that I think it is, he's like my father, I'd be able to identify him anywhere."

Jane nodded and directed Sadie down to the morgue.

When they arrived in the morgue, Jane walked over to Maura who was leaning over the man's body.

"Hey, Dr. Isles.." Jane interrupted Maura's concentration. "This is Sadie Clark, she is here to identify the man."

Maura took off her purple latex gloves only to turn around and be met by the same ice blue eyes that had put Jane in a trance. After quickly washing her hands, she extended her hand to the tall woman and greeted her. "Sadie Clark, nice to meet you. I'm Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles."

Sadie laughed and shook the honey blonde's hand. "Good to be finally meeting the beautiful girlfriend of Detective Jane Rizzoli." She glanced over to Jane and then back at the Doctor to see their newly worn expressions.

Maura's eyes widened and she quickly turned towards the brunette who already had her hands in the air. "Really? Come on. My mother..."

"Her mother gave me a fair warning about you two." She smirked and excused herself to make her way to the man on the table.

"Where did your mother get the idea that we are together?" Maura tilted her head puzzled. She wondered if Jane really felt that way. She had fallen for Jane when they first met but was always reluctant to voice her feelings. She feared that the any hint to how she felt and Jane would never talk to her again or that their friendship would dwindle down to work relations only.

"Don't ask me, I didn't put that notion in her head...I don't think I did anyway." Jane shrugged and shuffled to Sadie's side. Maura was left with her mouth hanging open, and squinted her eyes only to then forget the conversation and inform them of her findings.

"Do you know him?" Jane asked before Maura worked her way over to them.

"Yes, this is Dr. William Lee Bowers." She let out a disappointed sigh.

"Dr. William Bowers, founder of NuGenCo?" Maura perked up with excitement and was now hanging on the edge of every word that came out of Sadie's mouth.

"Yes, that would be him...this man right here." She stood motionless as her eyes grazed over the man.

"I've heard he was an amazing Doctor." Maura exclaimed.

"Wait. I couldn't find anything in our databases about this man and you're telling me you know everything about him?" Jane was intently focused on Maura.

"Well, I don't know everything about him. However, I did go to Medical school, and anyone who didn't know of him and his work, should probably not be a doctor. He made extraordinary strides in helping develop the field of nuclear genetics and..." Jane could tell that Maura was about to go on one of her usual google tangents and quickly cleared her throat. Maura nodded with silent understanding.

"Right. I was examining the man, and I found this. It's not much but it should be enough to identify what exactly it was." The honey blonde held up a small vile with minimal white substance in it.

Jane eyed the vile. "Do you think that could be from the pill?"

Maura gave that it-most-certainly-could-be-but-i'm-not-guessing-smile and responded. "Just found it as you were walking in and was about take it to the lab to have it tested."

Maura started to walk towards the door. "Wait." Sadie called and pulled out a pill bottle from the inside pocket of her worn black leather jacket. "See if it matches this. They're dissolvable, break apart easily, so maybe you can compare the two with that." She pointed to the high powered microscope that Maura was frequently attached to. "Unless you can't do it, then I can."

Maura squinted her eyes and took the pill bottle from Sadie. "I most certainly am well capable of examining these substances myself." She waltzed over with a high strut to her microscope and started to compare the two.

"Well that's odd. They're an exact match." Maura tried to turn the pill bottle in her hand to find the label. "What is this stuff? It looks vaguely familiar, like..."

"Potassium cyanide?" Sadie finished Maura's statement and knew exactly what happened. "I figured that was what did him in."

"What do you mean?" Jane darted. She was now in cop mode and ready to dig deep to find out the answers to all the lingering questions.

"He was such a brilliant man. Why would he just kill himself like that?" Maura asked remembering the horrid images that stained her memory from the cafe.

Sadie sighed and looked around the morgue. "It really isn't safe to reveal the information I have in here. Is there anywhere else we could speak?"

"What do you want? An actual interrogation room?" Jane scoffed at the request.

"That'd be ideal."

"Okay, well, I think they're a bit preoccupied at the moment but Maura's office should be okay, right?" Jane glanced at Maura for consent and then started to escort the woman to the office once it was given.

"Oh. Can I come?" Maura jumped up and followed tightly behind Jane.

"Why? You don't think I can do this on my own? I'm not Boston's worst detective, you know."

Maura smiled. "No, but it is my office. I can be in there if I want. Besides, I'm really interested in what was so important to where this man decided it was logical to take a potassium cyanide pill."

"Oh, my God, Maura. Fine. Let's go." Jane rolled her eyes and once everyone was in the office she locked the doors and closed the blinds.


	4. Words I Never Said, Pt 2

Words I Never Said, Pt. 2

All three of the women were now locked snug inside of Maura's office. Jane and Sadie took the small couch and Maura took the uncomfortable orange chair.

"So, why would Dr. William Lee Bowers kill himself with Potassium Cyanide after being chased?" Jane was wanting to get straight the point and didn't bother to hold back.

Sadie looked at Jane and then answered. "He more then likely killed himself so whoever was chasing him couldn't get the information they wanted."

"Information? What information and who is 'they'?"

Sadie sighed she knew she had to explain everything, but at the same time had to be cautious about how much information she revealed. Even though Dr. Bowers could trust Jane and her team, Sadie was still unsure if she herself could trust them.

"Have either of you ever heard of the company EndeCom?" Sadie asked and both Jane and Maura answered simultaneously.

"Yes! I have!" Jane jumped.

"No..." Maura was confused.

"Wait. I actually know something the know-it-all Dr. Maura Isles doesn't?" Jane teased with a big smile. "Well then...let me unleash the google-ness on you." Maura titled her head in defeat and prepared herself for a long winded explanation.

"EndeCom, is a well known international arms dealer for militaries all over the world. They are known for being the most innovative, their stuff is top of the line and no one has been able to compete on their level. Ever since they switched owners, their sales have been phenomenal."

"Almost too phenomenal." Sadie intercepted. "The Doctor and I were, as you could say, working too closely to their operation. They grew suspicious and found out that we had information to expose them and possibly bring the company down."

"You mean to tell me they're corrupt?" Jane's curiosity grew.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. The doctor had information that is extremely important, if they would have caught him and discovered what we've been working on, lives would have been in danger much sooner than we intended."

"Lives in danger..?" Jane tried to piece all of what was being said together. "Is that why I couldn't pull any information up on him?" Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, he had to erase anything that could be traced back to him, make sure that no one would be able to obtain the information on his latest project, even if he were gone. Just because he is dead doesn't mean that our mission..our project...still can't be carried out."

"He had it all planned. He erased himself from the systems and killed himself so they would have no way of further finding out the specific information that they were after. Leaving you and your team to work on your mission without the risk of having your everything exposed. Smart." Jane slowly concluded.

"What is so important that he would go through all that trouble? What information are you hiding?" Maura asked trying to put the pieces together herself.

"It's not my place to tell you at this exact moment."

Jane rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? You can't tell us anything? ...and who are you to this man anyway?"

Sadie acknowledged the two woman's frustration and sighed knowing that she would have to tell them who she is. "What I have told you and what I am about to tell you stays between us until I say otherwise."

Jane was about to blow a gasket. _Who the hell does she think she is telling me to keep my mouth shut until she tells me to talk, _Jane thought. Maura seemed to notice the invisible steam pouring out of Jane's ears. She cleared her throat and gave Jane an it's-okay-just-listen look. Jane twisted her mouth at Maura.

"Okay, fine. Nothing leaves this room unless told otherwise." Jane nodded.

"My name as _you_ know is Sadie Clark. However, my birth name is Olena Kovalchick, my home was in Ukraine and Russia, but I left years ago to come here."

"Зашто сте напустили?" Maura asked with a huge cheesy grin. Jane rolled her eyes and silently tried to mimic what she thought she heard Maura say.

"Your Serbian is superb." Sadie was fascinated that the honey blonde could speak the language.

Jane could see there was a connection sparking between the two woman and a ping of jealousy shot through Jane. "Well, I'd love talk it up with both of you in Serbian, but I was only taught one language. English. So let's use that to finish this conversation." Jane squinted her eyes at Maura.

"Неко је љубоморан. Ти си лепа, ја бих превише." Sadie smiled a thousand secrets to the honey blonde. Maura blushed and had to look away so Jane wouldn't notice.

"Vomit. Seriously?" Jane was getting angry now.

"Okay, okay. I was in charge of the security for EndeCom. It was a very beneficial and morally rewarding job, that is, until a man named Francisco Rasmussen took over. When he took over, he turned the company upside down, not financially but morally. He started top secret projects. He would indulge in secret business meetings with other world business and political leaders. I became suspicious and dug around, I found out what they had planned and wanted no part in it. I snuck out of the country and came here to restart, continuing my studies in nanotechnology and Nuclear engineering here in the States. When I finally got an internship, it was with NuGenCo and they started helping me with my Master's thesis, that's when I met Dr. Bowers. He took me in and had a great interest in what I was researching. It involved what seemed like a revolutionary way to take down EndeCom with what could be solid backing. Dr. Bowers decided that the content within in my research was in dire need of more examination, so him and his company, NuGenCo, came to my aide and together we worked on the project that could potentially put an stop to Endecom's operations."

"What? How would nanotechnology, nuclear genetics, and nuclear engineering, stop an operation that is dealing with an international arms dealer." Jane's mind created a million different questions. "What the hell is this operation anyway?"

"New World Order."

Jane laughed hysterically. "Okay, seriously, you want to stop the governments and nations from being united? It sounds like they have a pretty good solid moral backing."

"That's the problem. The New World Order act is a hoax. Have you ever wondered why people are protesting it all over the world? They're slowly finding out that their governments are conforming to this act, but not for the same reasons being presented to civilians and to billions of innocent people."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked trading in her giggles for silence.

"I'm saying that there's a different plan being executed than what they are telling us. It's extremely dangerous and people are becoming defenseless. Something big is happening and it's about to go down soon. That's why they went after Dr. Bowers. If I...we...don't stop it, billions of people will be in danger really soon." Sadie was trying to warn them and some how look for help from the two women sitting in front of her.

"Why was the doctor looking for me?" Jane sparked.

"He was looking for you to tell you that my team needed help, that we together could stop what is coming to us."

"We? You want us to help _you _stop an international arms dealer and an already widely excepted New World Order act? Lady, you must be out of your mind." Jane got up and was finished with the conversation, it was now branded in her mind that the old Doctor was crazy in a mad scientist way and committed suicide for a hopeless cause. "If you're that concerned about this whole...whatever the hell it is...get the FBI involved, Boston Police Department can't help you. Okay?" Jane shrugged her shoulders and started to walk out.

"Wait. If you don't want to believe me I understand, but at least look at this before you make a final call. We need you and your teams help, it's a dire situation and not helping would be a great let down to what we know as humanity right now. Please consider it before it's too late." Sadie begged and handed Jane a decent-sized package.

Jane sighed and yanked the package from the woman. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I've got to get back to work."

Maura looked apologetically at the Sadie. "I'm sorry, but I think she does have a point. Anything dealing with that size of an issue regarding government officials should probably be handled by the proper authorities. It really is out of Boston's jurisdiction."

"If you say so. Anyways, Would you like to go out with me Friday night?" Sadie ignored her opinion. She knew that swaying the Chief Medical Examiner wouldn't be as difficult, all it took was a little bit of science to prove what she was trying to say.

Maura was taken aback. "Well...I'm flattered...but..."

"Please?" Sadie smiled to try and come off as a little more persuasive.

"I really shouldn't, Sadie, but thank you." Maura shook the possible idea of how mad Jane would get if she found out that she had went on a date with Sadie. Even though they weren't dating she could tell that Jane was always jealous of the people Maura previously dated. She never thought bad of Jane's jealousy, in fact, she always hoped that the cause of it was because secretly Jane had feelings for her and wanted Maura for herself. _I can hope, right? _Maura thought.

"Alright then, at least I tried." Sadie exited with the room with rejection and Maura was left thinking about everything that she heard. She honestly didn't know what to make of it and she wasn't about to go bug Jane about what was in the package either, at least not yet.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for all the feedback and support! Please Continue. Hope you enjoyed, more to come soon and hopefully with a new kick-butt cover for the story :D **


End file.
